Stepping over Boundaries
by Everild
Summary: Teacher/ student affair. What more can I say or write? Just something I came up. Summary: New teacher Ichigo Kurosaki comes into the life of perfect student Rukia Kuchiki in her last year of high school. What could possibly happen? The first chapter is just the prologue.
1. Prologue

**Stepping Over Boundaries**

**A/N: I know I have other stories that I'm working on, but I couldn't resist. The rated is a T, but you feel like it's not then I'm warning you it's slightly M or it could get to be slightly M. I really doubt the rating of this story should M or is M, but just warning the readers. Thats all.**

**Anyways this just really came out of no where it kind of was inspired by two songs called 'Gravity' by Sara Bareilles and 'Take me Away' by Avril Lavigne. Great songs.**

**Well, anyways tell me what you think and maybe I will continue it. **

**Thank you**

_I don't own Bleach or anything that happens to be similar._

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"Shh…" He whispers against my ear. "No one has to know."

My eyes flutter close as his lips travel down my neck. My hands grip the edge of my desk as his hands travel down my arms covering my fists with his hands. I turn around to face him and gasp at the intensity in his eyes. Those same amber eyes piercing right through my amethyst ones with a fiery passion I have never seen. He has me trap in his arms and in his desire. He leans closer to me breaking the boundaries even further. My hands lay against his chest, but instead of pushing him away, my hands travel up his chest gripping his shoulders and pulling him towards me. He leans his forehead against mine our lips barely an inch away from each other.

"Rukia…" His nose rubs alongside mine. Our lips brush against each other in a teasing matter. Both of us unwilling to give in, yet both of us knowing full well that we can't resist each other.

_I heard he was such a player. Always having a different woman coming in and out of his house. He isn't the type to fall in love. He's a womanizer after all. _

My eyes snap open and I quickly push him away. "Sorry, I just remember I had to be somewhere." I lamely supplied as an excuse while shoving the rest of my things in my bag and slinging it over my shoulders. "Goodbye, _**Mr. Kurosaki**_." I emphasize his title purposely.

I barely reached the door when I feel his hand on my hip. "Rukia." I stay frozen on my spot. His arm snakes around my waist pressing me against him.

My heart is beating rapidly. My body is yearning for him. My mind is slowly resigning. I place my hand on the doorknob trying to resist temptation.

"I can't." I whisper. "We can't." I say with so much desperation in my voice trying to make him understand.

His lips are on my ear again. "We can't what?"

I lean my forehead against the door as my resolve is slowing weakening. "This."

His lips are on my neck sucking on a tender spot. "We did it before."

"A-nd… we have... to s-top." Don't let him win. Don't let him win. He turns me around pushing me against the wall. A shiver runs down my spine at the intensity in his eyes whether from anger or passion, I don't know. "Please, we have to stop this."

"You don't mean that." My eyes flutter close once again as he kisses my neck reaching the edge of my jaw. "We-"

"Ichigo!" My eyes snap wide open at the sound of that voice. "Oh, Ichigo!"

Orihime.

I push him away again hoping he will understand. "We need to stop and I need to go." He lets go of me and relief settles in my heart at the thought that he finally understands.

"I will see you tonight." Now that relief is gone replace by anxiety. I don't say anything as I exit the room and into the hallway just as Orihime enters the room using the other door of the classroom.

I know I shouldn't, but I stay and listen. "Ichigo! I finally found you."

"I wasn't hiding." I could just picture his usual scowl on his face.

"I know." She laughs. "I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight."

Please say yes. If there's a god listening to me, please let him say yes. "Sorry I can't." What god am I praying to?

"Aww… but it's been a while since we went out for dinner." She coaxes.

"I have already made plans. Now if you please excuse me I need to get going."

"Well, could you at least walk me home." I could just picture her batting her eyelashes at him and pushing her cleavage forward if it was show and tell. Actually more showing than telling. I shake my head. Why do I care?

"Fine." I hear him say.

"Great! I'll just get my things."

I make my feet move. How did things get so complicated? How did I let things get so far? I bang my head on a nearby locker closing my eyes remembering our brief make out session.

"Rukia?"

I look up to see a familiar face. "Ashido…" I quickly walk the few steps between us. "What are you doing here so late at school?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." He raises an eyebrow at me.

I smile trying not to let any emotions visible on my face. "Extra credit."

He chuckles. "Of course." He pats my head affectionately making me pout.

I slap his hand away "And you?"

"I was just helping the engineering club. They were trying to fix a beat up car, but they couldn't find what pieces were missing. It was a good looking car just needs a few modifications."

I smile at his enthusiasm. It's his dream to work with cars and to build some, but his father thinks it's a waste of time and to instead focus on becoming the next lawyer in the Kano family. That's when an idea pops into my head. "Hey Ashido."

He looks at me. "Yeah."

"I think I might have a car that needs some attention." I say tapping my finger against my chin in feign thought. "Maybe you could take a look at it."

He smiles. "I'll love to." He hands me his helmet. "Want a ride?"

My eyes widen. "Are you kidding? I thought you would never ask." I take the helmet from his hands and racing outside to find his beautiful black motorcycle. I hear his laughter echoing right behind me. "Wait up!"

I look behind me to see amber eyes watching me, no us, from a far. Besides him clinging on to his arm, talking and oblivious to his indifference stands Orihime.

"Gotcha!" I gasp as I feel strong arms wrap around my waist turning me around to face my captor. "You sure run fast for being short."

I frown and hit the side of his head.

"Oww…"

"That's for calling me short."

He laughs. "Come on." He tugs on my hand and I let him hold it unaware of eyes looking murderously at someone's hands. He gets on his motorcycle and starts it. I put on my helmet and sit behind him wrapping my arms around his waist. "Ready?"

I give him a thumbs-up and we head to the road bypassing so many cars. I lean my head back relishing on this feeling. If only it could stay that way.

~~~~~~~~~~~Ichigo~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wasn't that the Kuchiki girl?" Her talking ceases as something else grabs her attention.

"I don't know." What was she doing with that guy? I watch as he grabs her by the waist and then holds her hand in his. I can't help, but think that should be me holding her hand and not that guy.

"Hmm… and wasn't that the Kano boy? What a nice looking couple, right Ichigo?"

No. "Whatever."

She pouts. "Come on Ichigo have dinner with me."

I take my arm away from her grip. "I can't."

She sighs. "Another night."

No. "Maybe." I lie.

She smiles leaning in to kiss me. I turn away just as her lips touch my cheek. "Okay. Thanks for walking me home."

"It was nothing, goodbye." I say wanting to end this torture already.

"Bye."

The rest of the walk home I walk in silence, finally, as my thoughts drift to a certain student, Rukia Kuchiki.


	2. The Encounter

Chapter 1: The Encounter

**A/N: Hey guys! Because I had a fairly good response to this story here and on tumblr. I decided that I will continue it. The only thing is I have no idea where I want it to go as in the plot, well kind of, I think I kind of know. So I might not update so much as I will with my other two stories, but I will continue it and if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them! I'm so excited! Anyways thanks a bunch to those who follow and favorite. **

**Especially for those three who review which I will response back, here:**

**majrob: Thanks for being the first to review and I hope you will like the progress of their relationship:)**

hopelessromantic:** Thanks for your review and hope you like my story.**

**jobananasan: Thanks so bunch for your lovely response and I'm happy to say that I will continue this story. Hopefully I meet your expectations, but not all of them since I want this story to have some wtf moments lol! XD**

**So on to the story... enjoy!**

_I don't own Bleach or anything that happens to be similar._

* * *

><p><span>The Encounter<span>

The alarm clock I have is blaring loudly near my ear waking me up to a new day even though I could care less. Well, kind of. I groan getting up from my bed and stretching my arms above my head letting out a big yawn before slamming the off button of my alarm clock. Today is the day I officially start teaching at Karakura High as an English teacher for the seniors. I look through my closet and pull out a gray suit with a black tie and white dress shirt. I look at the clock before heading to the bathroom. I still have time, it's only 6:45 and class doesn't start until 7:30.

* * *

><p>"He's late."<p>

It's 7 o'clock and our homeroom teacher, who also happens to be our English teacher, is late. Why did they have to replace our English teacher? And in the middle of the school year! The only thing we know about this teacher is that he's male and that he was an English professor at Karakura community college. I roll my eyes. Why would he want to work here then?

"Rukia, he's not late, class doesn't start until 7:30." One of my friends, Momo, tells me. She's part of the Hinamori family, a well-respected and rich family. We met in the beginning of high school during a pep rally where we were both ogling at the star player of the soccer team. Yep, nothing like a friendly competition of getting the guy's attention to begin a friendship. Anyways back to my dilemma.

"He's supposed to be here at 7 or earlier and as the class president I am to introduce him show him around the school. Why can't the principle do it, I have no idea. "

"Why don't we get something to eat?" She offers. "I know you probably skipped breakfast to come here early."

I shake my head. "You go ahead. I am going to stay right here."

She smiles. "Alright then. I'm going to buy you something though." She says heading towards the cafeteria.

I sigh leaning my head against the wall. This teacher better not mess up my perfect attendance or my perfect grades that I work so hard to keep up. Especially since it's my last year here. I look around the hallway and see no one that seems like a teacher making his way over here. Awesome.

"Excuse me."

I glance behind me to see a man with an amazing dye job. His hair is bright orange that I have to admit goes well with his tan skin color. "Yes."

He has this scowl on his face that makes you wonder if he ever smiles. "Your in my way."

I gape at him. "Excuse me!"

"Yes, that is what I want you to do."

"Who do you think you are ordering me around?"

He smirks. Well at least he knows how to make a different face expression. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, the English teacher of class 112." He looks behind me. "And I believe this is the classroom I'm suppose to teach in."

That's when I really look at him and notice how he's dressed in a gray suit and carries a briefcase. So he's our teacher. "New." I correct him.

"What?" He says confused.

I stare at him. "You are our new English teacher and you're late. Now, can you please open the door, Mr. Kurosaki?" I say turning away from him and facing the door.

"Why you little-"

"Please refrain yourself from using profanities in school and around me." I look at him with distaste. "It's unprofessional. Now the door."

He glares at me muttering under his breath something about killing a midget. I roll my eyes. When will he ever learn? His tall figure hovers me and I step aside for him to open the door only to back up against him. He stiffens and so do I. A shiver runs down my back at the proximity not really sure if its good or bad. "Sorry."

He coughs. "Let me just get the door." His arm snakes around me to open the door pressing more of his body against mine. It feels like ages when he finally opens the door freeing me from his intoxicating smell.

"Thank you."

He nods heading to his desk. "So, I'm guessing you are the class president."

I nod and extend my hand towards him. "Rukia Kuchiki."

He smirks taking my small hand into his big one. Our eyes meet and it's like something passes through us or maybe it's just me. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

I blink. "I know." I say withdrawing my hand from his. "I'm suppose to introduce you to the class and give you a tour of the school."

"Why can't the principal do it?"

I shrug. "Don't know. Anyways I have the class attendance and the students' updated contact information in this folder." I give it to him and he scans through it. "It also contains a calendar of important events, holiday breaks, and parent/teacher conferences." I add.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "The school provided all this."

"No. I took the leisure of providing you that." I state proudly.

He looks at me in disbelief. "Impressive."

"Well, I don't take my responsibility as class president lightly, but thank you for the compliment."

He smirks. "Modest much?"

I shrug. "Why be modest at something you're good at? My brother always told me to be proud of the Kuchiki name, so I take pride in what I do and who I am." I look outside the window as cherry blossom leaves fly through the air. I try to live up to the Kuchiki name for Hisana, in her memory.

* * *

><p>There is something different about this girl. Besides being really short. Maybe it's the way she carries herself with authority and grace… like a queen. Maybe it's her name; Kuchiki… is she related to Byakuya Kuchiki, the same one who runs the Kuchiki's Industries, the one who comes from nobility? I look at her and see that her eyes have changed from a dark blue to a fiery violet. Something about those eyes has me mesmerized making me want to know the secrets she has hidden.<p>

I lean back on my chair. "You sure are something. I thought you would be like typical high school girls."

She laughs and there's something about that makes me want to hear it again. "Please do enlighten me, by a typical high school girl you mean…."

"Well, in my high school days-"

She laughs again.

"Hey, I'm trying to tell you a story." I say more amused than annoyed.

She stifles her laughter with her hand. "And I'm trying to save you the humiliation of telling me your story. Do you realize your time period is much different than mine?"

I frown. "I'm not that old."

She smirks. "Aw… have I offended someone?"

"Hey, I'm your teacher show some respect." I try to sound serious, but I know it has the opposite affect as she begins to laugh again. Is it crazy that I like hearing it?

"I can't take you seriously." She chuckles.

"Rukia," A girl enters the classroom. "I got you a muffin and a strawberry milkshake and-" The girl looks up and notices me. "Oh, hello, you must me our new teacher. I'm Momo Hinamori."

I smile at the short brown hair girl extending my hand towards her. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Hinamori."

She gives me a small sweet smile. "Likewise."

"Momo is the secretary of the senior class." Rukia supplies. "The best."

Momo rolls her eyes. "She's exaggerated, but don't worry you're not going to see me as often as you will see Rukia."

I glance at her. "Looking forward to it." She gazes up at me I could have sworn there was something mischievous in her eyes and smile or was I just imagining it.

A bell interrupts my thoughts and students start to come in. Some continuing their conversations, others on their phones, and many just looking bored.

"Warning bell." I look up to see that Rukia has taken off her jacket leaving on her school blazer. "The bell to start class doesn't ring until exactly 7:30 just five more minutes."

I nod. "Can't wait."

===============Kuchiki Industries============

A raven hair man dressed in an expensive black business suit steps inside his glass steel office of the Kuchiki's Industries that has a large window overlooking the city full of busy people. He looks at his glass desk, where two picture frames stand. The first one of his late wife Hisana, smiling underneath a cherry blossom tree besides a lake where they had their first date. The other picture frame is of his adopted little sister, Rukia when she was just eight years old already starting to look like her older sister.

He closes his eyes remembering the promise he made to Hisana when she died, that he would take care of Rukia as his own flesh and blood, but he swore on his parent's grave that he wouldn't break any more rules.

He sighs sitting on his black metallic chair taking the picture frame of his wife in his hands. Marrying Hisana was never approved of, but he didn't care. He knew when he laid his eyes upon her that he had fallen in love. Her background didn't matter to him; he didn't care if she came from the poor town, Rukongai. She was beautiful, gentle, kindhearted, and determined.

The day he finally married her was the happiest day of his life, but it all came downhill within a year.

_It was a lovely day in spring where the cherry blossom trees were starting to bloom. It was like any other day in the Kuchiki mansion. He was in the garden with a four year old, Rukia, watching her chase after the butterflies while Hisana was off running errands. _

_He never liked that she went out by herself, but she always insisted telling him she will return safe and sound._

_"Don't worry Byakuya it will just be a while." She smiled back at him. "Take care of Rukia for me."_

_He smiled back at her. "Of course I will."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise." _

_And she left._

_And she never came back._

_"I have to go find her." It was already night and she was suppose to be back at noon. "I need to-"_

_"But sir we have sent a search party to find Miss Kuchiki." One of the servants says trying to stop him from doing anything reckless._

_"Sir Kuchiki." A servant bows down in front of him._

_"What is it? Have they found my wife?" Worry etched in his features and voice._

_"Yes, but…" The servant hesitates._

_"But what?" He yells._

_"My deepest apologies, Byakuya," A new voice interrupts. He looks up to see a man with brown wavy hair and black-framed glasses, Sosuke Aizen. "But your dear wife Hisana was found dead."_

_"What?" He shakes his head. "It can't be."_

_Aizen nods. "She was found dead in an alley bruised and cut up."_

_"I don't believe you."_

_"It's understandable, but we have taken the body to a hospital where you can see for yourself."_

He went. One glimpse was all it took. It was her, Hisana. He traces her face on the photo one last time, before placing it back where it was. His eyes harden in determination.

Her death will be avenged.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	3. Entwined

Chapter 2

Entwined

**A/N:**** I know I'm a horrible person and writer. Sorry for such a huge delay. There's a lot going on in my life that I haven't had time to write. I'm still working on my other two stories. Hopefully I will get to update soon. And thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and favorite. It basically means you believe in me. So thanks a bunch. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I want to know if I'm headed in the right direction. Enjoy!**

I do not own Bleach or anything that happens to be similar. I just own my creativity.

* * *

><p>My footsteps echo through the empty hallways of the building complex as I make my way to my apartment. I reach the door labeled 15 and take off my shoes before going inside and hang my drench coat on the coat hanger behind the door.<p>

I hate the rain.

Ever since— lightening and thunder shifts my attention to look outside the window. Nothing but a gray sky and endless clouds filled with heavy rain to complement the end of this day. Just like seventeen years ago.

_June 17_

_I'm ten again waving goodbye to my friend Tatsuki as she goes home with her parents. _

_"I'll get you next time Tatsuki." I shout out._

_She grins. "We'll see about that."_

_"Ichigo!" I turn around and see my mother smiling down at me. I can't help but smile back at her. "Here it's raining awfully hard." I take the yellow raincoat put it on. I take her hand and we walk under the crying sky._

_I never really liked the rain, but with my mother it seemed okay. She was the center of my world. She was the sun in our family who brighten our days with just a smile. But I never hated the rain as much as I did that day. _

_My mom and I were walking home, the same path we always walked after my karate dojo when all of sudden a woman ran past us. She stopped and felled down on her knees. The black hair woman was coughing uncontrollably trying to hold herself up. Undeterred my mom approached the woman motioning me to stay where I was._

_"Are you alright? Do you need any help?" She asked calmly._

_The woman shook her head. "Please leave. I do not want to endanger you and your son. Please leave at once." Fear clearly etched in her voice. _

_"But-"_

_Tires screech against the pavement a car stopping right in front of us. Two men in white masks and black attire come out with guns in hand._

_They told my mom not to interfere and they will leave her and me alone. My mom not one to leave someone defenseless stood her ground, but part of me wished she hadn't. _

Thunder bellows loudly outside snapping me out of my thoughts and back to my apartment. My hands turn to fists. Those men killed my mother and that defenseless woman for no reason. I was so useless, so weak. I couldn't help them. I close my eyes as I remember the blood mixing with the rain as if they belong together.

Remembering my mom lasts words to me.

_"Ichigo, I love you. Your father. Yuzu. Karin. I love all of you. Don't forget that."_

Remembering the woman's last words.

_"I'm sorry. Please protect her."_

I open my eyes and see that I'm clutching something in my hands. I open my hand and see a photograph the woman gave to me before she died. It's picture of a little girl about 3 years old with raven hair and dark blue eyes.

I sigh. How could I keep a promise like that? When I don't even know who she is or what she could look like now?

I shake my head. I have to stop dwelling on the past for now. I have to distract my self. I spot my briefcase. Schoolwork that will keep me occupied for a while. My hands stop at a manila folder a grin forming on my face.

Rukia Kuchiki.

My little tour with the evil midget went well. As expected she show me around the school taking me to the library, the cafeteria, the study hall, the courtyards, and to an unexpected garden/greenhouse on the roof. It was cut short though by someone I never thought I would see again.

_"I can't believe this school has a garden and a greenhouse… on the roof."_

_She nods. "Well, it was my idea after all. I thought it would aid students who wanted or needed volunteering hours for doing things like watering the plants. According to the principal, my idea was creative and beneficial."_

_I nod. "You really do take pride in what you do, don't you." It wasn't a question._

_She shrugs. "It's not just pride. I really do like what I do and that is helping people." She looks up at me with a smile. "If it's pride that you see in me then it's the pride of helping others."_

_My eyes widen at her declaration not expecting her to say that. I guess besides having wealth and power there is a soft side to the violet- eyed midget. Especially when she smiles like that, with a carefree attitude. _

_I smirk. "Of course it is."_

_We head downstairs to the third floor making our way to another area of the school when a high pitchy noise emits from behind us._

_"Ichigo?" An excited voice filled with questions sounding all too familiar wonders. It can't be. That is until Rukia turns around and greets the person._

_"Hello, Ms. Inoue." She says in that sickly sweet voice that is almost as terrible as the other one._

_"Hello, Rukia." Nothing has change. Her voice is still as sugary and bubbly as I remember. I sigh as I prepare myself to face her even though I don't want to, but I don't have a choice._

_I turn around and I am met with large grey eyes. "Ichigo… it is you!"_

_I grimace. "Hi, Inoue."_

_"What are you doing here?" _

_Isn't it obvious? "I work here now."_

_"Really?" Her excitement is clearly heard._

_"Yes." I glance at Rukia, who is eying us suspiciously. Hopefully she doesn't think there's something between Inoue and I. Wait! Why do I care if she does or doesn't? I don't. I don't care. "In fact, one of my students, Miss Kuchiki, was just showing me around, so if you could excuse us-"_

_"Actually, I'm sure Ms. Inoue would **love** to show you around." I look down at Rukia in horror as she emphasizes love with mischief in her eyes. "I hope you don't mind Ms. Inoue it's just I have to really go home." She playfully pouts. "And you know how my brother is."_

_She shakes her head. "No, of course I don't mind, I would gladly show Mr. Kurosaki around." She meets my eyes and blushes. I frown down at the evil midget._

_"Wonderful. Thank you Ms. Inoue and have a pleasant day Mr. Kurosaki." She smirks at me clearly happy with the predicament she has left me in._

_"Goodbye Rukia." Inoue waves happily at the retreating figure of the evil midget. She turns back to me. "So, shall we?" _

_I mentally groan. Let's just get this over with. I think. "Lead the way."_

_I'm going to kill that midget._

Nothing really happen as she showed me around, but I knew she wanted to tell me something by the way she glanced at me. I guess she will, sooner or later.

I look over the contents inside the folder Rukia 'kindly' provided quickly immerse myself in them.

* * *

><p>The only sound I hear is my thoughts racing through my head as I shower. I run my fingers through my short black hair getting rid of any knots facing the showerhead. I tilt my face towards the water rolling my shoulders back as the water cascades down my body refreshing it from a long, strenuous day. I turn off the water staring at the shower wall as if I'm challenging to fight me. It's never easy fulfilling the duties of a Kuchiki. Especially when you're not exactly greeted with welcoming arms. No. The Kuchiki's are full of snobs. That is besides my brother. I could never dislike him or hate him. He loved my sister and for that I'm grateful towards him.<p>

I sigh grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me. I wished I knew her or remember her. I was too young when she died. Barely four. I heard so many great things about her. Her kind and giving nature that never waver. It was one of the reasons the Kuchiki family despised her. They envy her.

Tears fill my eyes. They were happy that she died. Now they just have to put up with me and I will gladly give them that dissatisfaction.

I change into clean undergarments and a white night gown readying for bed. I head towards my bedroom where my view is nothing but dark skies and heavy rain outside the large, wide window.

The weather outside perfectly matches my mood as I recall today's events.

_I watch as a sleek black car with tinted windows pulls up in front of me. The driver door opens revealing an elderly, kind man smiling at me._

_"Good afternoon, Miss Rukia." _

_I smile back. "Good afternoon, Hiroshi."_

_He opens the door of the car for me and I climb inside. "Thank you."_

_He nods closing the door once I get in. He heads around the car and drives._

_"Where are we going?"_

_He looks at me through the mirror. "Your brother has requested for you."_

_I frown. My brother? "Do you know why?"_

_He turns left. "I do not."_

_I nod. "Of course." _

_"But-"_

_I glance over at him. "Yes?"_

_"We do still have time to visit your sister."_

_I smile. Besides being the family's driver, Hiroshi is a loyal friend. "Thank you."_

_I walk the familiar path towards my sister as I come upon the familiar site of cherry blossoms surrounding her grave. _

_Hisana. Beloved wife. Beloved sister. _

_I kneel down setting the white roses besides her and say a small prayer. "Hello, sister. I'm always missing you. There's never a day when I don't think about you. I just wish you were here." I grip the edges of my skirt. "You know because I don't know how you did it. I know it wasn't easy. Facing the great Kuchiki family." Sadness heavily fills my heart. "You didn't deserve to die." Tears escape my eyes sliding down my cheeks. "But I promise you," Anger fuels my heart. "I will avenge your death."_

_A sob escapes my lips. "Rest in peace, sister."_

_Buildings, cars, people flash pass my eyes as Hiroshi drives through the city towards our destination._

_The car stops and I look out and see the tall glass building of the Kuchiki Industries. The door opens and Hiroshi helps me out. "Thank you."_

_He nods. "I will be waiting right here."_

_I head inside the huge building where I'm greeted my familiar faces and not so familiar faces. _

_"Hi."_

_"Hello."_

_"Miss Kuchiki, what a surprise?"_

_"Don't you look lovely?"_

_"Good afternoon."_

_I mentally prepare myself for these types of formality. Reassuring myself I can get through this I head towards the elevators as quickly and gracefully as I can. The elevator stops all the way to the last floor and once again I'm ambushed my greetings and strained smiles as I head towards my brother's office. Knocking I wait for his command._

_"Come in."_

_I enter his gray, steel office that matches him so well. "Hello, Brother."_

_He gestures for me to sit as he continues looking over papers. "How have you been, Rukia?"_

_"Well, thank you. And how are you, Brother?"_

_"Busy."_

_Of course. _

_He finally looks at me with his cold gray eyes. "Do you remember what Grandfather propose to you in order for you to study what you desired?_

_I nod. I should have known this was coming. "That I must find a suitable suitor before my graduation."_

_He nods. "Precisely at the next Royal Kuchiki gathering."_

_My eyes widen. "But that's in less than three months."_

_He stares down at me. "That is why I have planned out a social event at the Gotei 13 where many families of nobility will be in attendance. That is where you will find your potential suitor. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Dread. That is all I feel right now. How can I refuse? I don't have a choice. "When is this event?"_

_"In three weeks."_

_Three weeks. "I understand."_

_"Good. You may leave."_

_I nod._

I open my eyes and look down at my trembling hands. Three weeks. What happen to marrying someone out of love and not money or reputation? What happen to happiness? Is it just replaced by greed? By power? How far am I willing to go through this? Must I sacrifice my happiness for the sake of vengeance? Should I?

I clench my hands tightly. I have already decided. It won't matter if I marry someone out of love or not. It won't happen to me. Nothing will waver my resolve.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


End file.
